fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gannakra (species)
Gannakras are a species of humanoid-like aliens that exist on several planets, their homeworld is Rago, they are a friendly albeit competitive species and are notable for their generally peppy attitudes and friendliness. Physical Appearance Outside of Insectoid Aliens, Gannakras are possibly one of the most sexually dimorphic species in the Fantendoverse, massive differences exist between Males and Females and differences even exist albeit much more minorly in the classes of Gannakras. Children Gannakra Children look indistinguishable from one another because they are in fact sexless, Gannakras as species evolved to have the development of Sexual Features occur during the Adolscent Stage of development rather than the Pre-Birth Stage. Children Gannakras are six-limbed humanoid creatures with small Calcium-based nodes extending out of their limbs, they have one node on each limb which splits and grows when they go through puberty. The Gannakra children have two arms, two legs and two indeterminant limbs, this tertiary limbs do not serve a purpose to child Gannakras and are described as wing-like in appearance and are held around the spine by a series of muscles and a hollow bone known as the Belly Bone due to it supporting the Belly in Pre-Birth. Children Gannakra always have pure white hair, this changes as they get older, they also have pale bluish-grey skin that similarly changes as they get older. Gannakra children also lack any form of genitalia, although internally they have a very strange organ known as the "First Organ" which is named as such because it is the first organ to develop after the brain starts activating and creates a chemical within itself based on brain activity very early on that when released will result in the Gannakra becoming Male or Female if they have not consumed enough of either chemical during childhood. Sexual Dimorphism There are two chemicals critical to the development of Gannakra into adults, Rhosasine and Rhinisine. Rhosasine when consumed in large enough quantities will trigger the development of Male sexual features whereas Rhinisine when consumed in large enough quantites will trigger the development of Female sexual features. Starting with the hair and skin of adult Gannakras, these are the only parts of the body also affected by the class of a Gannakra although that tends to appear as they become part of relationships. Male Gannakras have Bluer Skin whereas Females have Greyer or more Purple Skin. In Alpha Gannakras Males tend to have a very strong Dark Blue whereas Females tend to have a nearly Red complexion, in Betas, Males usually have a more Medium Blue and Females have a somewhat Violet skin colour and lastly Gamma Males tend to have Sky Blue Skin whereas Females tend to have Lavender skin. Similar situations apply for the hair although the order is reversed, Alphas tend to have the lightest hair almost back to the White hair they're born with whereas Gammas have very dark hair sometimes outright black in colour, Males tend to have Cyan coloured Hair whereas Females have more Blue coloured hair. The horns of a Gannakra will form different shapes depending on the Gannakra, Males tend to form minotaur-like horns whereas Females tend to develop wing-like horns. The specific shape of these horns seems to differ slightly as males have been noted as having Ram-Like horns on occasion and some Females are described as having Fishtail Horns. Neither sex tends to develop facial hair although Males to tend to grow slight fangs possibly as part of their competitive nature, interestingly however it has been noted that the canines of the female contain and intensely concentrated dose of a chemical called Fepheline which apparently may have allowed Females to drug Males or other Females at an earlier state of evolution. Female Gannakras in general are shorter than their male counterparts, with Males standing usually at about 240cm while Females stand at about 200cm. In terms of their torso shape, Females develop breasts like humans and tend to have more curved bodies, males tend to have longer spines. As their bodies develop the Muscles and Tissue attaching the Belly Bone to the Spine break and in the case of females results in the Belly Bone dropping down to the bottom of the spine where it fuses with the Pelvis creating a massive bone known as the Cradle Bone, Males however have a more painful experience as signals will begin being sent into their brains instinctively making them climb trees to have them hang upside down while they go through the same process but fully conscious, Females tend to have the Belly Bone shift happen in their sleep. When the Male's Belly Bone fuses with the Shoulder Blades it creates the Guard a massive bone that is the parallel to the Cradle. The Nodes on a Gannakra will alter themselves once the sex specific chemical is released into the body, the Nodes are often the telling sign of which sex the individual will become as they change very early on in development. In Females all Nodes split into three and locate themselves onto the lower sections of the limbs. On the legs they form rear guards which occured in earlier evolutions when a deadly, venemous rodent would target the Female Gannakra in an attempt to kill off the species. The Females also grow large plates along their lower-arms which provide extra weight to their punches and proved useful in dealing with various rodents early on and have allowed Female Gannakra to often break other species bones with their punches even if they're not considered strong among Gannakras. Male Gannakras meanwhile have their arm nodes remain at their elbows and form sharp spikes that allow them to cut rival Gannakras as well as hunt prey when they were less evolved as they would often use two arms to hold onto a prey with their spikes and would use the other two to drive weapons into the prey. Their legs split the nodes into five spikes that protrude from their legs specifically to compete against other Males. There is one notable difference internally between Male and Female Gannakras and that has to do with the Third Lung and the Womb. Female Gannakras have internal organs that are virtually identical to a human with the exception of the First Organ, Male Gannakras however have a third lung, known as the lower lung, this lung is roughly half the size of the left and right lungs and rests itself above the stomach. The third lung serves two purposes to Male Gannakras, it heavily increases their endurance allowing them to fight for longer with fights between Male Gannakras lasting weeks without rest, in addition when full of air the lower lung will push on the stomach allowing Male Gannakras to starve themselves to avoid the emotional strain of hunger, this seems to have been the original purpose of the third lung as Rago for a time was almost purely desert and Male Gannakras would go out in hunting parties in search of food for their tribes. Culture To say the least, Gannakra culture is very much unlike Human culture, the society of Gannakras exist in three distinct classes; Alphas, Betas and Gammas. Alphas are most often the Reproducers, some species used to nickname Alphas the Rabbit Wannabes, Betas make up the majority of the workforce and provide financial support for the relationship and Gammas are usually the least common of the three only making up 10% of the Adult Population, their purpose in the relationships is of adaptation, Gammas become more prevalent in times of crisis and reproduce faster than Alphas and can work harder than Betas. Gammas are heavily respected in Gannakra society and some religious beliefs in Gannakra Culture describe Gammas as being angelic or semi-divine. Gannakra Culture in terms of the economy, marketing and businesses also focuses around this three class system, There are five zones in most cities on Rago; Residential, Industrial, Alpha, Beta & Gamma. It is illegal for children to go to Alpha Zones as they are often the most risque and often incentivise indulgence in some questionable actions. Beta Zones often feature a combination of material goods and often attempt to focus on a Betas desire to work. Gamma Zones tend to have a mix of both although are often overwhelmingly prevalent in advertising Gammas to Alphas and Betas, an entire industry known as the "Gamma Dating Services" exists in Gannakra culture due to the idealization of Gammas. Ancient Gannakra Culture is heavily focused around Metals which seem to have been the original method of discerning the three classes, old Gannakran settlements tend to feature structures made with Gold, Silver or Platinum to signify whether the building was for Alphas, Betas and/or Gammas. Modern culture of Gannakras still focuses around these classes as mentioned before and interestingly two organizations formed many years ago known as "Service Under Gratitude Alpha Recruitment" and "Specialized Personal Indulgence Care Economy" these two orgnizations, colloquially known as S.U.G.A.R. & S.P.I.C.E. are organizations that basically allow Alphas and Betas to swap their class roles in society, as the drive to be Alphas and Betas is so strong these organizations often are advertised more like Holiday Resorts than as a Job Recruitment Agency and a Fertility Clinic. S.P.I.C.E. has come under scrutiny several times as Betas are often physically and emotionally ill-prepared for childbirth and this has caused S.P.I.C.E. on multiple occasions to rework its work ethic to allow Betas to adjust to the concept. Marriage Marriage in Gannakra Culture is a complex although often heavily celebrated part of the culture, Gannakras tend to marry as anywhere between 2-6 individuals. 4-Gannakran Marriages are the most common being between 2 Males and 2 Females followed by 6-Gannakran Marriages with 3 Males and 3 Females and then 2(H)-Gannakran Marriages which are between 2 Males or 2 Females. Gannakran Marriages used to be arranged although as the culture evolved arranged marriages were phased out. As mentioned earlier the roles of the classes tends to stick to their normal sets, most marriages do not feature Gammas as they become less common in times of peace. There is only one type of marriage in which only one class is part of the marriage that being a 2-Gannakran Marriage, although quite rare it occurs when two Alpha Gannakras marry without any Betas to provide financial support, this marriage is a special case in Gannakran society as a series of trials must be accomplished by the couple to prove their love is true, if these trials are complete the government will provide financial support to them. These trials are different depending on the planet the Gannakrans are on although often take over a year to complete and both members of the marriage are forced to wear Chastity Belts until the trials are complete, these trials test the individuals trust for one another, their endurance and their willingness to help their fellow Gannakran in minor tasks. 2-Gannakran Marriages are the least common Gannakran Marriage with less than 0.05% of all Gannakrans being part of it. Trivia *There was once a Fourth Class known as Deltas who would raise the children of Alphas, Betas and Gammas although haven't appeared for over a million years Category:Species